justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xxdenmexx/Pre-Song of the Week
As you know, I just invented the section "Song of the Week" in my userpage, evidentially, this thing has always existed, since I ve always listened to music :v, however, I just made this public, so... in this blog post, I m gonna reveal some songs that could have been Song of the Week if I invented the section earlier I won t include dates because they re from years ago :v, I may also update this blog post if I just remember more songs, now let s get started. *''Focus'' by Ariana Grande *''I Have Questions'' by Camila Cabello *''&burn'' by Billie Eilish, Vince Staples *''Yo x Ti, Tu x Mi'' by ROSALÍA, Ozuna *''Somebody That I Used To Know'' by Gotye feat. Kimbra *''Starships'' by Nicki Minaj *''World is Mine'' by Hatsune Miku *''you should see me in a crown'' by Billie Eilish *''IDOL'' by BTS *''the light is coming'' by Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj *''Tag, You’re It'' by Melanie Martinez *''Beautiful Liar'' by Beyoncé, Shakira *''Cursed'' by Jackal Queenston *''Living Proof'' by Camila Cabello *''Treat You Better'' by Shawn Mendes *''Head Over Heels'' by ABBA *''Killbot (Speed Up by Djfrankreturn)'' by Devin Martin *''Swalla'' by Jason Derulo ft. Nicki Minaj & Ty Dolla $ign *''no tears left to cry'' by Ariana Grande *''Bohemian Rhapsody'' by Queen *''Chandelier'' by Sia *''Harleys In Hawaii'' by Katy Perry *''Roshin Yuukai (Meltdown)'' by Kagamine Rin (I was a big Vocaloid fan in 2015-2016) *''00'' by garlagan *''Super Trouper'' by ABBA *''FAKE LOVE'' by BTS *''Carnivalstep (VIP)'' by Dr. Ozi *''Eterno'' by Daniela Legarda *''God is a woman'' by Ariana Grande *''99 Luftballons'' by Nena *''Tutu'' by Camilo, Pedro Capó *''Self Control'' by Laura Branigan *''Tusa'' by KAROL G, Nicki Minaj *''MEGATRON'' by Nicki Minaj *''xanny'' by Billie Eilish *''Soap'' by Melanie Martinez *''Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)'' by Beyoncé *''Chicken Noodle Soup'' by j-hope ft. Becky G *''apopopop'' by garlagan *''MALAMENTE (Cap.1: Augurio)'' by ROSALÍA *''7 rings'' by Ariana Grande *''Clover Club'' by Hatsune Miku *''I Said Meow'' by Azazal & Said *''Carousel'' by Melanie Martinez *''Starboy'' by The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk *''Send My Love (To Your New Lover)'' by Adele *''bad guy'' by Billie Eilish *''Maniac'' by Michael Sembello *''Crystal Corruption (Nightcore Edit)'' by lia;quo *''Diamonds'' by Rihanna *''La La La (Brazil 2014)'' by Shakira ft. Carlinhos Brown *''break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored'' by Ariana Grande *''Motivation'' by Normani *''How Do You Sleep?'' by Sam Smith *''Woman Like Me'' by Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj *''Heathens'' by twenty-øne piløts *''Shameless'' by Camila Cabello *''Alphabet Boy'' by Melanie Martinez *''Skyless'' by garlagan *''Sunflower'' by Post Malone, Swae Lee *''Alone'' by Marselo Marshmello *''Roast Yourself (No Te Voy A Escuchar)'' by Twin Melody (so much cringe, omfg-) *''Truth Hurts'' by Lizzo *''Dyonisus'' by BTS *''Watermelon Sugar'' by Harry Styles *''Gangnam Style'' by PSY *''Work From Home'' by Fifth Harmony ft. Ty Dolla $ign *''Otro Trago'' by Sech ft. Darell *''Crying in the Club'' by Camila Cabello *''Hello'' by Adele *''Holdin On (Skrillex & Nero Remix)'' by MONSTA *''Love is War'' by Hatsune Miku *''Faded'' by Alan Walker And a loooot more that either I don t remember, or I do remember them, but they re too cringy :v. Category:Blog posts